Terror Knight
The Terror Knight, also known as Black Knight and Evil One, is a generic playable class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and both versions of Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Trained to intimidate, these warriors are the backbone of chaotic units designed to decimate their enemies without remorse. ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Recruitment Overview Statistics = ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' Recruitment Male human units with 117 STR, 114 VIT, 104 DEX, Chaotic alignment and over 30 total kills can be classed as Terror Knights. In Chapter 3N, the player can recruit the special Terror Knight Debordes during the storyline. Overview * Favored Weapon: Axes. The Terror Knight is an advanced male-exclusive generic class. Compared to the other three alignment-exclusive physical warriors, the Dragoon and Swordmaster, the Terror Knight lacks agility and magic options, but more than compensates with his attack power, defense, and debilitating passive. In some ways this class can be considered the next stage for the Berserker class, as it shares a similar playstyle: Terror Knights are meant to be played as front-line tanks with high melee damage, either one or two-handed. This is further enhanced by their passive Terror Effect, which reduces the attack power of enemies in a range of three tiles of distance from the unit. However, unlike the Berserker, the Terror Knight's WT, low AGI and heavy armor makes it particularly slow compared to other classes. It's adviced to gain a few levels as a Ninja, before and after reclassing, to help mitigate this problem; with sufficient levels, turn speed won't be a problem at all. Having one or two Terror Knights in a party is recommended, as they in some ways can be better protectors than the designated Knights, great compensation for Chaotic units which otherwise get barred from most endgame options. This class is a good choice for a Chaotic Denim, especially if the player intends to recruit Kachua, just bear in mind that by Chapter 4 Denim's stat growths will resemble those of his Lord class, regardless of his actual class. Statistics Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber Recruitment Overview Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Recruitment Due to the reworking of class and alignment mechanics, there are no special conditions for reclassing into or recruiting Terror Knights. Like every other generic human class, they can be recruited by any unit with the Recruit ability (higher chance for having the same alignment and race/clan), and they can be reclassed with Dreadknight's Marks, which can be bought from any General Shop after clearing Chapter 1. Overview * Weapon: 2H Sword, Axe (2H only), Hammer, Cudgel (Baldur & Damasc only), Crossbow (basic, Baldur & Damasc only). * Shields: All except Shield of Sages. * Body armor: Heavy armor, except Titania Mail. * Other armor: '''Good access. Like it's the case of the Valkyrie and Swordmaster classes, veterans of the original version will find themselves soon dissapointed by this iteration of this class. Their biggest drawback is having the ''highest ''RT delay score of all classes, which coupled with their heavy armor options, make them the overall slowest possible class in the game, and unlike the SNES/PS version stats are unique to each class, so there's no way to reduce the turn delay besides using lighter armor. For this reason Shields are heavily discouraged. The Terror Knight is meant to be played as a melee tank with skills to debilitate enemies; in practice however the Terror Knight is terrible at receiving damage, lacks options to handle damage like the Knight's '''Phalanx or the Berserker's Risk Management, and suffers a penalty to their already low speed when equipping Shields. On the other hand, access to Dark Magic debuffs, Spellstrike III* and Lament of the Dead mean they do play their role as debilitators well, and Drain allows them to steal enemies' HP, MP or TP. Their equipment choices remain mostly terrible during the early-to-mid-game, but by the endgame they get access to armor which can boost their performance considerably: The Headsman (2H Sword) is relatively easy to acquire, is Dark elemental, and grants a +2 bonus to Lament of the Dead; the Ogre Blade increases their magic power, and with it the effectiveness of debuffs; and most importantly, Terror Knights are one of the very few classes capable of using the full Ogre Armor (Armor, Shield, Helm & Blade) and Dark Armor sets (Thanatos Armor, Skull Helm & Dagda's Hammer). Overall, Terror Knights suffer the same early-mid-game slump as Valkyries/Rune Fencers without the end-game redeeming factor, and also fail to live up to the Knight's protection (besides access to Rampart Aura), but it may be worth to keep one around to exploit the full potential of the 'Frightened' debuff (one of the most useful in the game) and the Ogre and Dark Armor sets. It's recommended to recruit and train Dievold Obdilord as a designated Terror Knight instead of a generic, since the former has less RT delay. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: 2H Swords, Dark Magic, Augment Darkness, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Constitution IV, Strengthen IV, Spellstrike III*, Rampart Aura IV, Lament of the Dead. Statistics Skills & Abilities Localization Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes